The Spark
by olga8587
Summary: Jenny Blake finds herself alone in this dark new world. She meets some new people, the Atlanta Group. A retake on all seasons starting from season 1, episode 3, 'Tell it to the frogs'. What happens if Rick knew about Lori and Shane before the outbreak? What if this new girl is Rick's temptation? I do not own any characters except for Jenny Blake. A Rick/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Spark

Chapter 1: intro

She sat silently gazing at the fire. Deep in reflection of the violent happenings that brought her here. To this place, where in other circumstances would never have been. Nope, she would have been in her home, tending her garden and chickens. Maybe planning a meal for the next day, perhaps making a list for a Walmart run. However, these are not her thoughts now, now her contemplations just haunt her. She takes a smooth hit off her cigarette and flicks it into the fire.

"Another one bites the dust." She murmurs with no feeling.

Since the events of that horrid day, she just feels nothing. Absolutely nothing. She lost so many loved ones she cannot begin to know how to process it. Panic sets in for a moment, and then nothing. She has done this before, before this dark world. During her marriage, her mind helped her to survive that life, by feeling nothing. Therefore, it is aiding her again. She cannot feel that grieve, that loneness. She supposes she should feel grateful. She survived. However, she survived alone. She keeps her fire low; she dug two holes connecting underground. That was a bitch. She never enjoyed digging deep holes. She guesses all her useless information she sustained from reading self-reliant way of life books finally have justification. The smoke will way remain low this way. She read this in a book. She was born half hippy, half hick and grew up in the outside suburbs of New York City. She never felt she belonged there. She grew up reading and experimenting on how to survive in the woods, make fires, fish, hunt, track, archery, gardening, small farm animals, how to make her own supplies, plant identification and really she wanted to know how to live without hair appointments, social bullshit and fashion. Other teenagers her age got stones, drunk, did stupid stunts. Long Island girls can be so dumb. There were a few that were cool she mused. However, most were learning how to wax their face and get their nails did. She thought of her lost little ones. Her children, she tried to picture their precious faces. All gone. At 28 years old, all she had was herself.

She sighs. Stomps out the fire, gets her jar of zombie goo. She lathers herself with it on her arms and legs. She will never get this smell off her. She climbs her tree with a rope she swings up hours before. 'Time to sleep like Tarzan' She thinks.

She makes a pillow with her pack and fans out a blanket to wrap herself in. She leaves her bow and quiver close. She sleeps with her hatchet close to her chest. She closes her eyes. She hears the woods of Georgia; she wonders was this the right direction to continue her journey? 'Who knows' she thinks. 'Fuck it, I need sleep, think happy thoughts…... or not, fuck you, brain.' She whispers and sighs again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Screams, those were screams' Jenny believes. She opens her eyes it is way past sunrise. Sitting up she stretches and sips some water. Looking through her scope, she sees nothing. She does not want to find any people. She is afraid of people. More screams. Those were children screaming.

"Godfuckingdammit" she mumbles.

She cuts her rope and gathering her things. She creeps fast in the forest toward the sounds of people. She comes to a clearing and stops, she hides down low and watches. A group of men are beating a dead thing. Six of them, wow they are trying real hard. Finally an older man cuts off the head. She rolls her eyes. _'How many men does it take to kill a dead thing?_' She snickers quietly to herself. She hears rustling. Fuck. Another man emerges from the forest into the clearing. He looks to be the hunter, starts bitching about his deer. He shoots the head, which is still alive. The group dissipates. She sees two children and some women headed in the same direction. She waits and finds a tree. She climbs one and views their camps site. 'How are they not dead yet?' There is no protection at all. She is dumbfounded. She watches them interact. Watches a fight between three dudes, the hunter and looks like two alpha males. They are going to Atlanta to get the hunter's brother back. Perfect timing. Jenny sneaks out of the tree and goes back to the stream to wash off her dead goo. 'Okay. Okay. I can do this. I will take the road and walk up and see what happens. Shit this could suck.'

Jenny finds the deer path to the dirt road up the hill. She walks her bow out. She is wearing her black combat boots, wearing comfortable jeans, on her belt is a knife and hatchet. She has a backpack of supplies, a boys swim shirt sun proof top on. Her satchel contains a first aid kit and herbs she has found. She thinks of it as her medical bag. Her long reddish hair is half braided and half down; she is wearing a handkerchief as a hat. Her skin used to be light pale now it is a golden tan, looks almost fake. Jenny tries with her confidence to not be afraid. The people seem friendly, there's children and women. A good sign. She really does not want to have to kill anyone alive again. That just was not her best moment.

Someone spots her, and others come up from their tents and I can hear panic in their voices. I stop and put my hands in the air.

"I don't mean any harm. Just passing through to the quarry." I say.

" You alone?" Shane states.

"Yes sir." I retort.

"Put your guns on the ground" He commands.

"I don't have any guns."

"Your not from around here, are ya?"

"No sir."

"What's your name Miss?' Dale asks.

"Jenny"

"Jenny, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dale. "He stares at Shane like he lost her mind. " How about her come over the to fire pit and let's chat, get to know one another altogether."

" That sounds just fine" I smile.

Dale smiles a friendly smile back.

"Now just hold up a minute, Dale we don't know her."

Lori whispers to Shane, "she's all alone, it's just one girl."

"How do we know that? Hmm. Tell me how?" Shane says.

Rick steps out of his tent in his uniform getting ready to leave with Daryl. "Well hi, what's all this about?"

"Shane wants to send this girl out with no protection because we don't know her." Dale states.

"wait a hopping minute now, I didn't say shit old man. Rick we don't know if she is alone. She could be with a group." Shane defends.

Rick looks at the girl, and back to Shane. He looks back at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Jenny."

"I'm Rick Grimes, I have some questions if you want to get to know our group better, otherwise you have to pass on through. You up for it?" Rick says.

"Sounds fair enough, Rick." Jenny says.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asks.

" The dead things you mean…(Rick nods his head slowly in agreement)…I don't really know, I've lost count. Maybe 300?" I state.

"300!? Well that's a load of …" Shane tries to speak. Rick puts his finger up to his face and says shhh.

"Ok. How many people have you killed?" Rick asks. Shane looks to Rick with surprise.

" Three." Jenny says.

"Last question. Why did you kill the three alive people?" Rick asks.

The group of people were all looking at her staring, waiting her answer.

"They raped and killed my children." Jenny whispered staring at Rick in the eyes.

Rick gulped slightly, not expecting that answer at all.

"Well, Jenny I am sorry to hear that. I truly am." Rick says sadly. Shane doesn't look as angry anymore.

Rick turns around to Shane and waves Dale and the other toward him. Rick whispers,

"I am going back for Merle; I want to take Jenny with me. Sort of a trial test to see who she really is. Glenn I need you to come with me, I need you, you are my map." Rick commands.

Glenn slowly nods his head.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men and woman, huh?" Shane scoffs.

"Four." T-D0g cuts in.

"You're putting every single one of us at risk." Shane tells Rick.

"I need that bag" Rick states.

Shane softens knowing the value of the guns. Lori does not like it. She gives up arguing about it. Shane gives Rick the last of his bullets for Rick's Python revolver.

"Four men, four rounds. Let's just hope that four's your lucky number, or should it be five." Shane leers at Jenny and winks at Rick.

Rick walks over to Jenny.

" Jenny a few of us need to head to the city. We want you to come with us. We need to get in and out. We have to find my bag and Merle."

" Okay. If I go with you and we come back, can I stay with your group?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes." He smiles. "Can you do this?"

"Yup. I will help best I can." Jenny replies.

"Good. Follow me." Rick says.

Glenn, Daryl, Rick, T-Dog and Jenny load into the van and drive to Atlanta. They parked along a fenced in, abandoned railway. Daryl threatens T-Dog if Merle's not okay, but T-Dog insists that the "geeks' can't get through the chains on the door. Jenny watches and listens trying to understand these people headed into the city. They travel on foot below a highway overpass. Glenn decides the group should go for Merle first, because going for the guns would mean doubling backing.

They find the department store, Jenny kills a walker with her bow the same time Daryl shoots the same one with the crossbow. Rick and Daryl glance at Jenny in surprise. They continue up the stairwell to the door chained and cut through with the bolt cutters they borrowed from Dale. On the ground, a bloody hacksaw sits beside a bloody severed hand. Bloodied handcuffs hang from the pipe above. Daryl screams in agony. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Jenny just stare on looking helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vatos

~ At the Atlanta quarry camp site~

In the quarry lake, a canoe sits with Andrea and Amy fishing. They reminisce about their father.

"Remember what dad says, no crying in the boat. Scares the fish." Andrea says.

They both realize their father and rest of their family is most likely dead and gone.

Dale keeps watch on the top of his RV. He looks through his binoculars and sees Jim digging holes. Many holes. Dale worries, Jim has been doing this all morning without stopping. "What the hell?"

Lori tells Carl to stay with Carol while she forages for more food. She takes a loaded small pistol and sticks it tucked into her jeans by the small of her back. Lori needs to speak with Shane. Now that Rick is alive and back, she has to give Shane closure and end what they had. She steps into the jungle of Georgia, and waits for Shane. She scans the bush for more berries. Lori hears a twig snap. She spins around toward the sound. Lori squints her eyes trying to spy where the sound came from. She reaches for her gun behind her, turns and slams face first into a large warm male body.

"Shane you bastard. You scared me!"

"You need to be more alert; I could have ate you up." Shane smiles suggestively with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shane we need to talk."

"Ain't nothing to talk about." He states.

"But Rick…"

Shane cuts her off with his finger hovering her lips.

"Sh sh sh sh…I know. Rick is back. I can't believe it. I saw the geeks in his room. I assumed he was gone." He lowers his head sadly.

"You assumed! So, you lied to me telling me my husband, MY HUSBAND WAS DEAD! When you weren't even 100% sure!" Lori fumed.

"Look Lori…it was crazy. I had to get you and Carl out of town. I owed it to Rick to protect both of you. If you saw what I saw, you would have thought the same." Shane said compassion.

"Shane you had no right to lie to me." Lori huffed with anger.

"Well, the way I see it, you have your knight in shining armor back. Now what? We gonna pretend nothing happened, again?!" Shane accused.

"Before all of this. This world. It was complicated. We made a mistake. I know that now. But…when it was just you, Carl and me. It felt right. It felt like home." Shane declared. " I love you Lori."

"Oh Shane…Rick is my husband I have a duty to support and be with him. He loves me. I love him. I am so confused. I love you too. I love both of you. It would break Rick if I told him about us. If I left him, what would Carl think? Rick just found us. How can I explain us to him. He won't understand." Lori disclosed.

"Shshshsh..(Shane embraced Lori) we will figure out a way. You're right. You're right, it's too soon. Best we lay low."

Lori took a deep breath and held on to Shane. He rubbed her back soothingly. He bent down to lay his head on her shoulder. Shane kissed her neck lovingly. They both started to breath deeply in unison longing for each other.

Unbeknownst to them, about fifty feet away Andrea and Amy started heading back to the tents. They decided to explore by walking a deer path. Andrea stops and silently tells Amy to hush. She brings her arms forward pushing through the bush leaves, fanning out a small section to peer toward the sound. She silently gasps and turns to Amy shocked. Amy's eyes widened just as large as Andrea's.

"Holy shit!" Amy whispers.

"I am seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Andrea whispers.

They stare at the couple; Lori's back is leaning on a tree with Shane standing between her legs. Lori is only in her bra with her legs wrapped around Shane's impressive back. Shane is suckling on one of Lori's breasts, his pants dangling around the bottom curve of his ass . Shane is thrusting into Lori at a feral, erratic violent pace. Lori is biting his shoulder and grasping his arms. Shane's head lifts up and he puts one hand above Lori's head leaning on the trunk of the tree, his other hand remains on her rump. He moans low as Lori starts controlling the pace, she doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"This is bullshit." Andrea states. "What a bunch of assholes. Let's head back."

Andre starts forward and realizes Amy has not followed she is still staring. Andrea turns back, grabs Amy's wrist and pulls her forward to release her from the gaze of the couple. Andrea laughs quietly.

"Come Amy, we got our work cut out for us," Andrea pronounced.

"This could be very fun. Lori is fucking Shane behind Rick's back. Classic." Amy sneers.

"I like Rick; he seems okay, like a great dad and husband." Andrea reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Atlanta City~

Daryl enraged at his brother's sacrifice points his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick pulls his Python out and aims at Daryl. Glenn and Jenny watch the three men hesitate on what to do.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick informs Daryl.

Daryl lowers his crossbow conflicted.

"He couldn't have gone far." Jenny looks around.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asks. T-Dog hands him one and Daryl wraps Merle's severed hand and states, "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch."

Jenny picks up on Merle's blood trail as Daryl places the rag in a reluctant Glenn's backpack.

"He musta used a tourniquet…maybe a belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Daryl notices. Daryl starts following the blood trail too the group follows the two trackers.

Jenny heads down the stairs and remains silent as Daryl calls out after her, "Merle! Merle you down here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Camp~

Dale treks up the hill where Jim has been digging holes all morning.

"Jim? You okay? You keep this up, you're gonna keel over out here. Drink some water at least." Dale utters concerned.

Jim just completely ignores him and keeps digging at a rapid tempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny silently lets her arrow fly into a walker's skull. She retrieves the arrow lodged in the now very dead thing's head.

"He was able to take down two walkers" Jenny exclaims impressed.

"Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." Declares Daryl.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." Rick expresses.

Daryl starts shouting out Merle's name again.

"We are not alone here. Remember?" Rick says calmly toward Daryl.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself." Daryl huffed.

The group stops at a stove that Jenny is staring at. On the stove is a looped belt.

"What's that burnt stuff?"

Rick was about to speak, when Jenny cut him off.

"Skin." She states without feeling.

"Right." Rick says he glances at Jenny, stunned at her cleverness. "He cauterized the stump."

Daryl proudly says, "told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle."

Rick quickly gazes at Jenny she looks right back at him as he speaks. "Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of his death trap." Daryl growls back.

Glenn discovers a smashed window nearby.

"He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asks.

"He's alone and injured. Why wouldn't he?" Jenny states rolling her eyes.

Daryl and Rick both glance at each other and back at Jenny.

"So Jenny, where are you from anyway. How does a girl like you know how to track?" Asks Rick.

"Long Island… books, boredom ,curiosity." Jenny says nonchalantly.

"Well you're just full of surprises…" Rick starts to say when Daryl cuts him off.

"Sorry to ruin your serenade Rick Grimes," he growls, " we can chat about princess over there later. Merle's out there. Doing what he has to do. Surviving."

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passed out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog inputs.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard." Says Daryl.

"What about 1,000 dead bastards. Different story." Rick replies.

As Rick and Daryl start debating again. Jenny clears her throat. "Are you two done acting like an old married couple yet?"

"I'm gonna go get him" Daryl declares.

Jenny and Rick both stop him. "Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you. I get it, he's family. I went through hell to find mine! I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." Rick expresses.

" We should not spilt up." Jenny says.

"I could do that." Daryl states defeated.

T-Dog speak up, "Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions. Okay?"

They all nod in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Camp~

Andrea and Amy are back at camp and with a ton of fish. They start gutting the fish and Lori emerges from the thicket.

"Wow. Look at all that fish!" Lori exclaims awestricken.

"Don't thank us. Thank Dale it's his canoe." Andrea smiles. "How'd you do? Heard you went to find some berries."

"Yeah…no such luck." Lori lies.

"Mom. Mom look at all that fish!" Carl squeals.

"Yeah. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asks.

"Our dad." Amy says.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asks.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about knots and lures." Amy replies.

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori says. Lori walks into her tent.

Andrea looks and Amy and sighs with disappoint. Andrea looks at Dale. He looks distraught. "Hey, Dale what's wrong?"

"I don't want to admit to anyone. But we may have a bit of a problem." Dale answers.

Shane walks over to the group as Dale points toward Jim on the hill.

The whole camp starts trekking up the hill where Jim is still digging holes.

Shane speak up, "hey Jim. Jim. Why don't you hold up, alright? Just give me a second please?"

"What do you want?" Jim utters, clearly annoyed that Shane is interrupting his digging session.

"Dale says you've been out here for hours?"

"So?"

"So why are you digging? You headed for China, Jim?" Shane asks.

" What does it matter? I'm not hurting anybody?" Jim says plainly.

"You're hurting yourself. Its 100 degrees today. You can't keep doing this."

Defiantly Jim retorts, "sure I can. Watch me."

Lori chimes in, "Look Jim, they're not going to say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and the other children."

"There's nothing to be scared of. What the hell people? I'm out here by myself, just leave me the hell alone?" Jim shouts.

"We think you need a break. Maybe some shade…a bite to eat. I'll tell you what man, maybe I'll come up here late and lend a hand. Jim, just tell me what's this all about. Just give me the shovel." Shane voices.

"Or what?!" Retorts Jim.

"Just give me the shovel!"

"Or what? You gonna beat me, like Ed? You all have seen his face. Or what's left of it!" Jim shouts.

"That was different Jim." Amy speaks up.

"Ed was beating his wife. He was out of control. You weren't there." Andrea says.

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss?" Jim screams.

"There are no secrets in our group, Jim, we are a family now." Andrea says.

"Just give me the shovel." Shane asks again.

"No, no, no, no."

Jim threatens the hit Shane with the shovel.

"You got no right!" screams Jim.

"Shh. Okay. Jim. Just stop." Shane tackles Jim. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. We are trying to help you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~Camp~

Jim is now tied to a tree. The group decided this way he won't hurt himself. Jim is sorry he scared the children. He welcomes water from Shane and Dale.

"Son, why were you digging?" Dale asks gently.

" I had a reason. I don't remember something I dreamt last night. Rick was in it. Carl too. Carl was worried about him. Can't remember the rest." Jim says.

"Okay. Let's finish cleaning this fish!" Shane shouts excitedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Atlanta City~

Glenn comes up with a plan. He draws a map of the street with the tank.

"That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley. That's where Daryl, Jenny, and I will go." Glenn commands.

"Why us?" Daryl asks.

"Your crossbow and her bow are a lot quieter than guns. While Daryl and Jenny wait in the alley, I ran up the street and grab the bag." Glenn implores.

"Where are we?" Rick asks.

"You and T-dog will be in this alley here." Glenn points to the map.

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asks.

Jenny stares at the map and cuts off Glenn before he starts speaking, "The walkers could cut him off. If he can't get to Daryl and I he can go forward and go all the way around to the alley where you and T-dog will be. He will be covered in both places."

"Exactly. "Glenn smiles.

"Hey kid, what did you do before all this?" Daryl asks.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn says.

Jenny rolls her eyes and shakes her head and Rick gives her a smile in return.

~Outside the building~

Rick and T-dog head down to their alley. Jenny, Daryl, and Glenn head down to their spot. Daryl loads his crossbow. Jenny scans the area.

"You got some balls, for a Chinaman." Daryl says.

Glenn says, "I'm Korean."

"Whatever." Daryl says.

Jenny says" Glenn wait. Here put this on your arms and legs." She hands him her jar of walker goo.

"What the hell is that? Is that what I think it is?" Glenn opens the jar. "Yup that's what I think it is. Gross." Glenn smears it on. "Thanks I think."

Glenn starts to head down the street, a few walkers take notice, but none start chasing. Jenny watches Glenn making sure he makes it. Daryl notices a man walking down the alley toward them. Daryl points his crossbow at them.

"Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" a man of Mexican descent says.

"I'm looking for my brother? You seen him?"

The man shouts something in spanish.

"Yo shut up, do you want the walkers to hear us?" Jenny says.

"Answer me!" Daryl says.

Glenn finally reaches the bag and grabs it. More walkers start to notice him still. Glenn sees a sheriff's hat and grabs that too. He runs back to the street toward Jenny and Daryl.

The man keeps yelling in Spanish. Rick and T-dog hears the yells and start running toward where Jenny and Daryl are. Jenny keeps on eye and Glenn. "Get him to shut the hell up." She says.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Daryl says.

Two more men come down the alley. When Daryl's back is turned toward the street, two men jump him. Jenny helps Glenn get the gate open, turns around, and whips her bow onto one of the men's heads. Glenn is confused as someone else grabs him from behind. Daryl strikes his crossbow upwards into a man's face. The man holding Glenn says, "That's it. That's the bag. Take it. Take it!" Glenn shouts, "Get off of me! Daryl! Jenny!" A car pulls up and the door opens. The man holding Glenn throws him into the back seat.

Jenny has her enemy pinned up facing the wall, holding his balls in her hand. "Don't move motherfucker, or I'll cut them off" Jenny warns.

Daryl's man runs out the gate. Daryl goes after him, the man makes it to the car and the car speeds off. Daryl closes the gates as some walkers come by. "You sumbitches!"

Rick and T-Dog come running down the other end of the alley to see what all the shouting is about.

Jenny is still holding the man by his balls.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat." Daryl states.

"Whoa. Whoa. Stop. What's going on here" Rick interjects.

"Let me go!" The man squeaks.

Jenny lets go. "He's all yours Rick."

"They took Glenn. The little bastard and his little bastard homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass." Daryl points at the man.

"Shit. Guys. We are cut off." T-dog informs them.

Rick picks up his bag and hat. "Head back to the lab". They all run to the building. Dragging their prisoner with them.

~In the building at Atlanta~

Ricks interrogates the man, named Miguel. Miguel isn't talking. Jenny pulls Rick aside and whispers in his ear. "I think I can get him to talk." Jenny says. Rick feels a tingle go through his whole body as Jenny gently whispers in his ear. His body starts responding. Rick gulps, "I bet you can." He looks her in the eye with lust glazed over. Jenny looks him up and down and coyly smiles.

Daryl starts shouting, "They took Glenn. They could have Merle too!"

Miguel laughs, "Merle? What kind of name is that? I wouldn't name my dog that?"

Daryl goes to kick Miguel; Rick grabs hold of Daryl and says, "Damn it, Daryl. Back off!"

Daryl goes to Glenn's backpack and pulls out Merle's hand. He dangles it in front of Miguel's face. "Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?"

Miguel's face changes from laughter to horror. He shakes his head and starts trying to crawl away on the floor.

"Let's start with the feet this time." Daryl says calmly.

Rick grabs hold of Daryl again. He swings him to the other side of the room. Rick leans down low by Miguel's face and says, "Look your friends took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them; see if we can work something out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Miguel's Hideout~

Rick speaks with T-Dog and Jenny. "You sure you're up to this?"

They both nod in unison.

"Okay." Rick nods as well.

Daryl warns Miguel, "One wrong move, and you get an arrow in your ass. Just so you know."

Miguel retorts, "G's gonna remove the arrow from my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know."

"G?" Rick asks.

"Guillermo, he's the leader."

Rick, Daryl, and Miguel walk up to the building. Meanwhile, T-Dog and Jenny are climbing on the rooftops on opposite side. T-Dog has a rifle and is ready to fire. Jenny has her long bow aimed at Guillermo. Jenny sees them speaking. Then she spots Glenn on the rooftop across from her with two armed men.

"Fuck" she says.

She watches as the Vatos walks back into their hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Building in Atlanta~

Rick start dividing the bag of guns.

"Your gonna give up that gold, for the kid?" Daryl asks.

"That kid, I owe my life too. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I." Rick declares.

The entire room was silenced and mutual respect was granted to Rick.

"So you are just handing the guns over?" Daryl asks.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you, T-Dog and Jenny here. You should get out, head back to camp." Rick says.

"Yea and tell your family what?" T-Dog says.

Miguel pleads, "Just do as G says."

Jenny says, "There is something holding us here…you." She walks out the room toward the exit.

Rick gulps and looks around, nods and follows Jenny to the exit. As does everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Vatos's Hideout~

Jenny takes her spot back on the roof. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Miguel go towards the doors. The doors open and the group walks in, they doors close. Jenny hopes they will all be alright. They all seem to be decent men.

About ten minutes later, Rick steps out the doors with T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn. They are all smiling. She hops down the ladders attached to the building. She strolls up to the group.

"So everything is good. Why are you guys smiling?" Jenny asks.

"They aren't bad people, they are protecting a group from a nursing home. Good folks." Rick says.

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn jokes.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick winks at Jenny.

The five of them start walking back toward where the van is.

"So Jenny, do you still want to join our group?" Rick asks.

"Yea, you guys seem alright." Inside she is terrified and thrilled.

They all stop to where the van used to be parked.

"Where the hell is our van?" Daryl says.

"Oh my God." Glenn says. "We left it right here. Who would take it?"

"Merle." Rick declares.

"Well fuck. Let's start walking." Jenny says.

Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn and Jenny start walking heading toward camp. Jenny and Daryl are in front. Rick can't keep feeling guilty, he can't stop watching Jenny's backside. Rick gulps again. 'I'm in big trouble.' Rick thinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Camp~

Shane starts un-doing Jim's rope. "I am glad you are feeling better man. Come and join the rest of us, big ole' fish fry."

~Ed and Carol's Tent~

Ed's face is still recked from having Shane pummel his face. Carol and Sophia come in the tent to see how Ed is doing.

"Why don't you come outside with everybody." Carol asks.

"The hell with those people. Wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire." Ed states.

Sophia goes to leave. Ed grabs her hand, "Why don't you stay here with Daddy?"

"She wants to go Ed. Come on." Carol says. She gently pushes Sophia out the tent.

Ed lays down in the tent. "The hell with all of ya!"

~Outside~

Rick, Jenny, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog run as fast as they can. Dusk is approaching; they all fear Merle heading back to camp for vengeance.

~Camp~

The group enjoys there fish fry. Laughter is heard. Amy gets up to pee.

~ Ed's Tent~

A shadow approaches, footsteps are heard by Ed outside his tent.

"I told you to leave me be!" Ed yells.

A hand tears through the tent and grabs hold of Ed.

~Camp~

Amy steps outside the RV. She yells out, "We're out of toilet paper?"

~Ed's Tent~

The Walker takes a bite out of Ed's neck. More walkers start pouring into the tent and join in.

~Camp~

A walker just walks right up to Amy and bites her arm. She screams out in pain and fear. Andrea watches from the fire pit and screams. Everyone panics. Carl finds Lori and Shane tells them to get down. He starts shooting walkers with a shotgun.

~Outside~

Everyone starts running faster. They all hear the gunshots.

"Oh my God." Rick says.

"Oh, god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Glenn yells.

~Camp~

Jim swings a bat and smashes a walker's skull. Dale picks up his rifle. People are scattered and panicked. Some people are already bitten. Jim kills the walker that bit Amy. Andrea kneels over her sister, not knowing what to do. Shane is protecting Lori and Carl. Lori sees Carol and screams her name. Shane tells everyone to head to the RV.

Rick, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, and Jenny arrive and start killing walkers. Jenny lets her arrows fly. She unsheathes her hatchet and starts to spin attack into walker's skulls. Daryl starts whipping walkers in the face with the butt of his crossbow. T-Dog shots them. Rick finds his family. Daryl killed four. Glenn shot two. T-Dog killed two. Jenny killed three. Rick shot five walkers. Andrea is sobbing and watches her sister take her last breath. Everyone starts to look around.

"Now I remember why I dug those holes" Jim says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wildfire

~Quarry~

It's sunrise. Jenny never went to sleep. She kept watch in a tree overlooking the camp all night. The event of last night has made her remember the dangers of being in a group. Noise. She spied Rick on top of the Quarry hill. She walks up to join him. She falters as she hears him speaking into a walkie talkie.

"…You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. Be careful. Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people, watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy, I'll try you again at dawn." Rick turns off the radio and stands, he is overlooking the quarry.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Jenny announces herself.

"Yes it is." Rick smiles.

They stand side by side comfortable in each other's presence. Jenny looks to Rick. He looks stressed out. Jenny looks at his hand. With confidence, she grabs his hand and gives a friendly squeeze. He squeezes right back. Rick looks to Jenny's face. She stares back into his eyes. They share a moment of appreciation.

"Thank you." Jenny says.

"For?.."

"For giving me, the opportunity to be a part of your people." Jenny replies.

"The others believe you are an asset to the group…but…"Rick starts.

"What? What is it?" Jenny asks.

"Some think you shouldn't be trusted…yet" Rick states.

"That doesn't bother me. I only know you, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog. I ain't gonna be all friendly with everyone. I'm quite reserved actually." Jenny states.

"Reserved?...hmmm…Jenny can I tell you something? You're new and I would like someone else to know… Carl, he needs to be protected at all times." Rick says.

"Sure."

"My wife…Lori, she is well Lori. But, ah before all of this (he waves his hand) I found out that Shane and Lori were having an affair behind my back. They have no idea I know." He says sadly.

"Why are you…." Jenny starts, but is cut off from Rick.

"telling you this? Because I just joined this group, like you. I was in coma and woke up to this world. I just found my family a few days ago. I couldn't believe it. But, yeah, Shane. I need you to help me with Carl. Lori lately has been leaving Carl in the care of others and going off on her own. I was considering divorce before this whole mess. I just need a friend, someone who will help me as I…" Rick is cut off.

"…as you lead entire group of people?" Jenny says.

Rick smirks and nods his head. Jenny takes his hand and holds it with both hands. She stares into his blue eyes and grins.

"Do you say this to all the women you've met for 24 hours?" Jenny implores.

He laughs and shakes his head. "I would like to trust you 100%. Please help me?"

"Yes." Jenny promises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Camp~

Andrea leans over her sister's dead body. She pushes back Amy's hair behind an ear and smiles. She holds Amy's hand and stares at her.

Lori walks up to Andrea and say, "Andrea. I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her, we promise to be as gentle as we can."

Rick and Jenny come back from the quarry. Everyone is cleaning up bodies and burning them in a great big fire. Jenny goes to help and keeps an eye on Lori and Carl.

Lori says something to Rick. Shane says something too. He walks up to Andrea. Andrea pulls a gun on him. Rick backs off. Jenny walks over to Rick.

"I'd just leave her be. I know what she wants to do. She will be fine. Andrea is a strong woman." I say.

Rick nods his head.

Lori cuts in, "You don't know her. How can you possibly know what she wants to do?" Lori fumes, seems annoyed that Jenny spoke.

"She wants to put her down, herself. I know, because I did so to my own." Jenny states and goes back to her dead body burning.

Lori looks to Rick, "Can you believe her? Pfft." Lori says. She turns back to cleaning up.

Rick clenches his jaw in annoyance.

Daryl starts talking to Rick, "That girl is a ticking time bomb" he says looking toward Andrea and what was Amy.

"What do you suggest?" Rick says.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl says.

Lori says, "No. For God's sake. Let her be."

Rick quints his eyes at Lori annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the women at camp, Jacqui, notices a lot of blood on Jim's shirt. Jacqui asks Jim if he is bleeding. Jim brushes it off saying he just got a lot of blood on it, from cleaning up the bodies. She isn't convinced.

"That blood looks fresh. Were you bit?" Jacqui asks Jim.

"Nah I got scratched during the attack." Jim says.

"You got bit." Jacqui states.

"I'm fine." Jim assures her.

"Then show me." Jacqui insists.

"Don't tell. Please." Jim says.

"A WALKER GOT HIM. A WALKER BIT JIM!" Jacqui yells to the others at the camp.

Everyone starts gathering around Jim very worried. Daryl and Shane ask to see it, the bite. They start to go and grab Jim, when he refuses. Jim picks up a shovel and backs away. Jim keeps saying he's okay. T-Dog grabs him from behind. The shovel is dropped and forgotten. Daryl lifts up Jim's shirt to reveal a fresh nasty bite on Jim's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny listens as everyone keeps talking about Jim. Daryl just wants to off him now. Dale is agreeing with Daryl. Rick wants Jim to be treated like he is a sick person, not a threat, just yet. Rick suggests we pack up and head for the CDC. Shane argues that the CDC is probably shut down, like everything else.

"We can't stay here." Jenny says. "There were too many gunshots last night. More of them will find us."

"The CDC is a stretch right there. If there is any government left it's at the Army base, Fort Benning." Shane implores.

Lori complains how far away Fort Benning is. Shane says it is away from the hot zone.

"I went past a few army bases on my journey down here. They were all gone. Just walkers." Jenny says.

Rick agrees with me, "The CDC is our best choice."

Daryl starts going on how Jim needs to be put down now. He starts swinging a pickaxe toward Jim. Rick tells Daryl we don't kill the living. He takes Jim somewhere more safer.

Dale starts speaking with Andrea who still is sitting beside her sister.

Daryl goes off toward other bodies to take care of them. He goes toward Ed's body. Carol steps up behind him grabs the pickaxe and just starts chopping away at Ed's head.

'_That's one way to have closure_.' Jenny thinks.

Dale had left Andrea moments ago. Jenny sees Walker Amy is waking up. Andrea holds her down. Andrea sobs and shoots her sister in the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Quarry~

Shane, Jenny, Lori and Rick start digging more graves. Carl sits cross legged watching.

"Say it." Rick says.

"Okay. I'm thinking if you would've stayed here, if you'd look after your own…Instead you went off. You took half our manpower with you. I'm thinking our losses would not have been so bad." Shane declares.

"I think if I hadn't got those guns. Our losses would have been a lot worse." Rick says.

Daryl hops off a truck. He starts going on how Glenn got all emotional and we should just burn the bodies instead of putting them in the ground. Jenny agrees with Daryl. She thinks it's a waste of time and energy. Other cultures burn their loved ones too.

"These people need to know the rules. Needs to know who the hell is in charge." Daryl growls.

"There are no rules." Rick says.

"Well that's a problem. We haven't had on minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do." Lori argues.

"No. It is what people used to do. Those people are dead. We are alive and trying to survive. We can't afford setbacks. Everyone needs to adapt to this world." Jenny said directed to Lori.

Lori says, "That's cold. Not everyone is ready for this world."

"We will have a service. But burying everyone is a lot of time and effort wasted." Rick says.

"Thank you." Lori says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group holds a service for their dead. When finished everyone starts to head back to camp.

"Burying people is bad enough..the thought if Carl could have been…"Rick starts saying.

"Shh" Lori says.

"Are we safe now Dad? Now that we're together?" Carl asks Rick.

"I won't leave again I promise. Not for anything. Now give me some time to discuss some things with your mother. Go and tag along with Jenny." Rick says.

"I like Jenny. She tells funny jokes." Carl says.

Carl goes off to the direction where Jenny was headed.

"Shane blames me for not being here. Do you? We got guns now. We're stronger now." Rick says.

"And fewer people. That makes us weaker. Neither one you is entirely wrong." Lori says.

"What you think about the CDC?" Rick asks Lori.

"It's based on a hunch. At least we know that supplies could be at Fort Benning." Lori says.

"So you agree with Shane. Lori I need to tell you something… I know." Rick says staring in Lori's eyes.

"You know what?" Lori says.

"I've known a long time. That you and ….Shane…what you two have been doing. (He grinds his teeth and avoids her eyes) Just answer me one question. Are you happier with him?" Rick stays.

Lori is speechless. She stutters. " I.I. ..I can explain."

Rick waves his hand, "There's nothing to explain. You can't possibly love me anymore. All that fighting. The secrets. You were so cold to me. The other night. When I came back, you still were. I don't care anymore. I can't. I will protect you, you are the mother of my child. But I can't love you like that. Not anymore. Our time here is precious. Go spend it with the person you really love." Rick says.

"I love you Lori." Rick says.

"I love you too Rick" Lori says.

Lori nods her head and starts walking down the hill, playing with her face.

Rick watches her go, "I hope you know what you're doing." Rick says to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny sends Carl to join his is mother as she comes down the hill. Jenny heads for the RV to see if she can help Jim in anyway. Carol informs Jenny he has a high fever, that it won't go down. Lori and Rick step into the RV. Jenny goes over to Jim and inspects the bite. Jim is overheating, the bite is infected starting to smell. Jim seems in and out of it.

"Hi, Jim. I'm gonna make you some tea to help with any pain. Sound good?"

"Yes, tea. Tea sounds good." Jim croaked out.

Rick and Lori watch Jenny in the kitchen RV, Jenny starts boiling water and break out her satchel.

"What's all that?" Lori asks.

"My homemade first aid kit. I have some Vervain flowers heads that could help ease any pain Jim is feeling. Going add some Birch bark, basil and Indian sage and help the fever too. I think some Calendula oil on the bite may not do much, but I can try." Jenny informed them.

"Where did you learn at that?, "Carol asks.

"From a book." Jenny says with a smile. She leans over the table to grab a bowl. As she leans over, her shirt pulls down slightly, revealing the tops of her plump breasts.

Rick's feels a tingle go down to his toes and feels a rush of blood flow go into his cock. He turns around looking out the RV window. He just got the biggest hard on he has had in a very long time. He sighs.

Lori knows her husband. She can see that Rick is acting weird around Jenny. She smiles.

"Carol can you help me get more water down at the quarry?" Lori says.

Carol and Lori exit the RV. Ricks watches in fascination as Jenny prepares the tea.

"Do you know where the sugar is?" Jenny asks.

Rick retrieves the sugar and places the cup in Jenny's hand. She is standing holding on to the cup waiting for Rick to let go. Rick reaches a hand over and tucks a loose piece of red hair behind Jenny's ear. His hand stays there. He brushes his thumb up and down her cheek. Rick lets go of the sugar. Jenny places the cup of sugar on the counter never taking her eyes off Rick. He grabs her head with both hands and captures her lips with his. Jenny grabs his shirt, kissing back, shoves him up against the RV's cabinet. Rick flips them around, so now Jenny is leaning against the cabinet. Rick grinds his hips into Jenny's. He reaches and grabs her shirt to pull it over her head. He grabs the cups of her bra and pulls the material down. He takes both hands and plants them on her large beautiful bosom. He starts licking and sucking her breasts. She moans and kisses him passionately on his neck. She reaches a hand down to his zipper. She unzips his pants and holds his cock in her hand. Rick slows down and moans low with pleasure. Jenny spins them around and goes down on her knees. Rick looks down and watches as Jenny licks her lips and wraps them around his head. She takes him into her mouth, and swirls her tongue.

"Oh shit…"Rick says.

Rick looks around, Jim is sleeping on the other side of the RV. He scans outside no one notices a thing. He takes his hands, that are shaking, and places them on Jenny's head, quickening the pace. Rick pulls out completely out of her mouth and pushes back in. He watches her tits bounce with the motion. He doesn't know what came over him. He can't stop. He needs more. He pulls out and picks up Jenny. He unzips her jeans with her assistance and kneels on the floor pushing her on her knees. Her ass is now right in front of him. He rubs her back and licks her from behind. From her clit to her crack. He then places his cock at her entrance and pushes forward while holding her hips.

Jenny feels him at her entrance and pushes back. She is delighted in what is happening. This is what she needs. A really good fuck.

"Please fuck me Rick, fuck me hard." Jenny begs.

That sentence just made Rick go insane with more lust. He slams his cock into her and starts thrusting at a hungry powerful pace matching Jenny's thrusts. They start speeding up the pace. Rick can't stop, all noise becomes drowned out around them. Jenny starts becoming undone as Rick reaches one of his hand over to find her bundle of nerves settled between her thighs. Jenny tries to be quiet and moans as low as she can. She feels the explosion coming and starts to queeze Rick's cock.

"Rick….I'm there" she whispers.

Only the sound of skin against skin could be heard in that RV. Rick is sweating and pumping into Jenny so hard. He has never felt so alive. He feels himself about to cum. Jenny starts to moan and grabbing at the floor. Ricks feels her shaking and pumps harder and faster. Rick starts grunting with every thrust. Jenny hears Rick growl a moan and he stops and leans over her back. They are both breathing hard. They hear people talking outside. There hearing returns. Remembering where they are, they break apart and scrambling to fix their clothes. Rick smoothes her hair back and she fixes his. Jenny gets a rag and wipes the sweat of Rick's face. They both laugh and feel happy.

"Jenny I…don't know what came over me, I…"Rick starts.

"I better go tend to Jim." Jenny says.

She walks over and puts the ointment for Calendula oil on Jim bites, wearing gloves. She helps Jim sip the tea through a straw.

Rick sits at the table, realizes what just happened mere moments ago. He thought he would feel horrible. But he doesn't. Why should he? He is tired of being made a fool of. He likes Jenny. A lot.

Rick walks over to Jim, "You have a grave dug for me?" Jim asks.

"Nobody wants that."

"It's not about what you want…that sound you hear, that's God laughing as you make plans." Jim says.

"What I want, Jim, …if God allows, is to get you some help."

Jim looks around and acts as if Rick and Jenny aren't even there. Then he seems to find them again.

Jim says to Rick, "Watch the mangroves. Their roots will gouge the whole boat. You know that, right? Amy is there swimming. You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would."

"I'll watch the boat. Don't worry." Rick wavers.

"Okay." Jim says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane walks up to Lori.

"I need you to talk some sense into Rick. Look, this C.D.C. thing, it's a mistake. You backing him?" Shane asks.

"Shane…Rick knows…" Lori tells.

"Knows (and points between the both of them. Lori nods her head.)…Fuck." Shane rubs his hands through his hair. "You told him?"

"Didn't have to." Lori says.

Shane grabs her shoulders and lifts her head up to look at him.

"Right now, you should play the dutiful wife and convince him otherwise." Shane implores.

"No. Right now you need to be a friend. A real friend and support him too." Lori says.

"Hmmm…fine, I'll trust his gut. Still think it's a mistake." Shane walks past Lori to do a sweep of the camp he asks Rick to join. Dale always volunteers to come.

Lori thinks now she made a huge mistake. She sighs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Forest by the camp~

Jenny heads up into a tree and scans the area. Carl is doing schoolwork with Lori, Sophia, and Carol. She hears Rick, Dale and Shane approach. She listens quietly and hides behind the barrel of the tree.

"Tell you want man, these people, man, they're not convinced. You head to the C.D.C. you might be on your own. Do you really want to put Lori and Carl in that kind of a spot?" Shane says.

Rick says, "I have to do want is best for my family."

Jenny moves down the tree to catch up and moves behind brush to listen more.

"You're just hearing it wrong." Rick says.

Shane says, "Yeah?"

Rick says, "Look, you know…You know I can never repay that debt, okay? You protected my family. I really don't think we should go into details, about how much you 'help' my family."

Jenny steps on a twig it snaps. 'Shit' she thinks. She hides down low. Rick spins toward the sound and starts walking. Shane from a distance aims his gun at Rick. Glaring, he drops the gun, and then notices Dale watching him.

"Jesus." Dale says.

Shane starts laughing, "Man, we really should wear reflective vests out here. Man, oh man."

Dale doesn't seem to think this is funny.

Jenny has her eyes focused on Shane, and has her bow aimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Quarry~

Rick stands overlooking the quarry and speaks the Morgan on his walkie talkie radio once again. Tells him they are leaving the quarry and headed for the C.D.C. and taking Morgan's advice to head there. Rick hopes that his friend is hearing these messages, he just keeps trying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Camp~

Everyone is packed up and ready to go. Dale is driving his RV with Glenn in the passenger; Jacqui is caring for Jim in the back of the RV. Rick is driving a car with Lori, and Carl. Shane is in his car with Carol and Sophia. T-Dog drives his truck with Andrea. Lastly, Daryl drives his truck with Jenny and his motorcycle in the back of the pickup.

Dale's RV breaks down on the route to the C.D.C. The radiator hose is broken, again. Shane and T-Dog go farther down the road to find a replacement hose, at a gas station.

Jacqui comes out of the RV, she is very worried about Jim. Jenny goes inside to see how he is holding up. Rick follows her after speaking with Jacqui. Jim pleads with them to leave him. He just cannot take the pain anymore. His bones ache, he knows what's to come.

Shane and T-Dog come back his a hose for the RV. Dale fixes it up in jiffy. Then, Rick expresses to group, Jim's wishes. Rick and Jenny help Jim sit and lean on a tree nearby. Everyone says there goodbyes, Jim thanks them and says he is glad he will be with his family soon. The group continues to road toward the C.D.C.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~The Center of Disease Control Headquarters~

The group stops outside the building; it is surrounded by an old battlefield. Walkers and soldiers lay completely dead everywhere.

They all walked up and reach the building. Rick starts knocking on the main doors, nothing happens.

Some walkers start coming up, Daryl shoots one in the head. "You brought us to a graveyard!"

"Rick? This is a dead end. We can't stay here!" Shane implores.

Rick sees a camera move.

"Come on, let's head back to the cars!" Shane shouts.

"Wait the camera. It moved!" Rick starts banging on the doors louder.

"There's nobody here." Lori says.

"I know you're in there, open up!" Rick screams.

More walkers start coming toward them. Glenn takes one out with a crowbar. Jenny shoots another with her bow.

Shane places a hand on Rick's shoulder, "Rick no one is there. Let's head out to Fort Benning."

Jenny laughs, "Yea with no gas, and not enough supplies, let's just travel a 125 miles. Sounds like an excellent idea." Jenny sneers. Shane gives Jenny a death stare.

"Please help us. We have nowhere to go. You're killing us! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Rick pounds on the door desperately.

Suddenly, the doors open and a blinding light spills out. The group walks through the doors, they shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter warning: This specific chapter contains dark themes and rape. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read. I do not want to upset any of my readers. In addition, I own nothing but Jenny Blake._

_Onward to the story!_

Chapter 4: TS-19

The group stood in the lobby on guard; it looked like a normal office lobby. A man started walking down the stairs wearing a white doctor's coat over his clothing.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jenner…Is one of you infected?" He asks.

"Was. He did not survive." Ricks speaks up.

"What do you what? What are you doing here?" the Dr. asks.

"A chance to live." Rick states.

"That's a lot to ask these days.." Dr. Jenner says.

Jenner looks at the group, he speaks to all of them, "I will need you all to submit some blood tests. If you want to enter."

Rick nods for the group, and relaxes a bit, "We can do that. Not a problem." Rick steps side to side a bit nervous still.

"Go and get what supplies you need, I will not be opening those doors again." Jenner says.

The group manages to get all their things and Jenner starts leading them to some rooms they can stay in.

While walking to find the rooms Rick asks Jenner, "Where is everyone?"

"I am the only one here." Jenner says.

An awkward pause passes.

"I am Rick Grimes."

"I am Professor Edwin Jenner."

"We are underground now?" Jenny states.

"Yes. Are you claustrophobic?" Dr. Jenner asks.

"I am lightly." Carol says.

"While, try not to think about it." Dr. Jenner says with a smile.

Jenny did not think this is all peaches and cream. No exit. There is no exit, she kept thinking over and over again.

They come into a very large room with a large computer screen and with other computers spread around in small desks.

"Vay. Lights please. Oh, and say hello to our guests." The Dr. says.

"Welcome guests." A female voice says over the speakers.

"So, there are no researchers, no one is trying to find a cure?" Rick asks.

"Only me. Now through that door is my lab where I will take blood samples. One at a time. The others can stay in here. After the blood tests, I will show you to your rooms." He nodded.

Rick nods in agreement, "I'll go first."

Jenner and Rick start walk into the next room. When Rick is done, Carl, Lori, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn come next. Sophia, Carol, Andrea, Jacqui and Dale after them. One by one the blood samples are taken. Soon it was Daryl's turn and lastly, Jenny. Daryl didn't seem to happy about the ordeal. With a few growls and pushes from Rick he got over it. Lastly, Jenny got hers done as well.

"Give me a half hour, for some standard tests. There is a kitchen on the opposite side of the room. Feel free to help yourselves." Jenner said.

T-Dog, Shane, and Glenn scurried toward the kitchen whooping and laughing. They start rummaging eating, like animals.

Rick looks at Carl, watching him smile speaking with Sophia. Rick feels as ease, '_This place could be the answer_' he thinks.

A half hour later, Dr. Jenner comes out and asks for Rick to come into the lab.

"How the test's go?" Rick says.

"Good news, everyone seems pretty healthy. Except two of your people."

"Which two? What's wrong with them?" Rick says.

"Under normal circumstances, I would never disclose a patient's secrets. However, different times now. You are their leader, correct?" Jenner asks.

"Yes. What's going on?" Rick starts to get nervous and curious.

"The woman Lori Grimes, she is pregnant. Not very far along, 5 weeks maybe. She probably doesn't even know yet." Jenner says.

Rick is shocked. Five weeks! He knows that this means it cannot be his. The baby is Shane's. He starts to get dizzy and finds a chair. He puts his hand in his face and rubs his face. "Okay. Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Actually, I may be sick." Rick starts getting nauseous.

"I'm sorry if the news disturbed you. Bringing a child into this world is going to be different. I take it Lori is your wife" Dr. Jenner says sympathetically.

"Yeah…but there is no way the baby is mine."

"Oh my. That is disturbing…The other woman, Jenny Blake." Jenner starts.

Rick looks up to the doctor, focused again. '_Oh god what now'_ Rick thinks.

"…she seems to have a condition. She is a special one."

"Condition? What kind of condition?" Rick asks.

"She has an auto-immune disease. Lyme disease, she looks to have had it for a long time now. This disease is not curable." Jenner tells Rick.

"Oh. Why is she special?" Rick says.

"The auto-immune disease is going to help her in this world. In fact, she maybe able to help all of us! Her condition, enables her body to attack itself. The good cells and the bad cells. I am going to ask her for another sample. Her disease may be the answer to stopping this virus! There is something else too. She has something else in her blood, I have never seen before. I must run more tests."

"Something else…?"Rick asks.

"Yes a mutation perhaps has to do with her disease. Her body should be getting weaker. Instead it is getting stronger. I must speak with her."

Rick walks out, stunned by the information given to him. Lori and Shane having a baby. Jenny could be in danger or the answer. '_What the fuck_?' Rick thinks.

"Jenny…I need to speak with you, come with me." Rick goes back into the lab with Dr. Jenner followed by Jenny.

"What's up Rick?"

Rick tells what Dr. Jenner has said.

"Yes, I got Lyme some years ago. The symptoms come and go. But, lately I have noticed they have disappeared. I have been always on the move since the, well, the end of the world." Jenny says.

"Jenny I would like a few more samples."

"That seems fine, I suppose." Jenny says.

"Wonderful."

"I'll stay with you." Rick stays and holds Jenny's hand while Dr. Jenner take more blood.

The couple, steps into the computer room when Jenny is finished. Dr. Jenner leads them to their rooms.

Carol and Sophia take room with Jacqui. Dale, Glenn and T-dog take another room. Shane heads for the bar. Daryl takes a room alone as does Andrea and Jenny. Lori and Carl enter a room. Rick does not follow. He slumps into the wall in the hallways and sits on the floor, he closes his eyes in exhaustion. Lori looks for Rick and finds him.

"What are you doing out here?" Lori asks.

"Don't know." Rick says without opening his eyes.

"Rick we need to talk. Talk about how we are going to do this. Carl knows nothing. I don't want him confused, he has been through so much."

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Rick growls out.

"Well, when do you?" Lori huffs.

"Just clean up Carl, have him take a shower and give yourself one." Ricks stands up. "For now Carl and the group, will just think we are a family. I don't need any complications right now." Rick whispers.

Lori sighs, "I told Shane you know." Lori whispers without looking at him.

"Great. Is that why, he finally agreed with me? Out of guilt?" Rick lets out a chuckle.

"No! I asked him to support you!" Lori says.

"Yea. I definitely don't want to talk about this right now. I'm gonna go look around." Rick wanders away in search of something, he doesn't know what though. He left Lori standing in the hallway alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~C.D.C. dining hall~

It's dinner time. Glenn found bottles of wine to go along with the frozen dinners. The group is all relaxing, eating and drinking having a grand ole' time. Except, Carl, Sophia and Jenny everyone is drinking wine, and lots of it.

Jenny scans the room her eyes met Rick's. His eyes find hers and is full of lust. He gives her a wink. 'Oh boy' she thinks. She smiles and looks away. She eats slowly, watching everyone. She starts smelling something odd. '_What the hell is that?_' She starts the sniff the air. '_It smells delicious. I want it_.' The smell starts making Jenny aroused. Now she is even more confused. _'What the fuck is going on?_'

She looks to Rick, who is staring at her from across the table. '_That scent, it's Rick!...it's intoxicating. Why I am smelling Rick from across the room?!' _Jenny stands up abruptly and goes to her room, she has a worried look on her face. Rick watches her confused at her actions. She shakes her head going down the hallway. Something weird is going on. She hears foot steps behind her, she stops. The footsteps stop. She look behind her. She doesn't see anyone. She feels though as if someone is there. She does not like this feeling. She continues to her room. She hears the steps again, she walks faster. She opens her door and goes to shut it. But, a hand gets in the way.

"What's with the running away? You alright?" Shane says slurring his words.

"Yup I'm just fine. Thanks." Jenny says very fake enthusiasm trying to convince Shane.

Shane starts to peer in the room and takes a deep breathe. "Good god. What is that?" Shane asks pushing himself into the room. He sniffs the air toward her, pushing her to a wall.

"Shane? What are you doing?" Jenny begs.

"I don't know. You. You just smell good enough to eat." Shane waggles his brows. "Come on, now, you want this don't ya." Shane places a hand on her shoulder and rubs her arm up and down with his fingers.

"Shane I think you have had way too much to drink. I think it is time for you to leave." Jenny commands.

"I think…you're bullshitting. I can feel, hell I can smell how much you want it." Shane bends his head to hover by her ear and whispers, "Even if you don't think you do." He smiles evilly.

Jenny shoves Shane forward with all her power. Shane drunk, is caught off guard, he falls back on all fours. Jenny quickly strides past Shane to get to the door. Shane sticks out a hand and grabs her ankle. Pulling her down, he crawls on top of her and she tries to fight back. She kicks him in the balls.

"Do it again sweetheart, that turns me on" Shane sneers. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Jenny starts to become terrified. Her eyes widen, with one hand Shane holds down both of hers. Shane starts pulling down her sweat pants, that Jenny had found earlier after her shower. He holds down her legs with his muscular thighs. He looks to the door, it's locked. 'Perfect' Shane thinks.

"No hard feelings darling. I want you now. I will have you now. You tell anyone. I will kill you and your boy, Rick,

while he and you sleep, understand…?" Shane growls out.

"Fuck you!" Jenny spats.

Shane frowns and rams three fingers in her pussy roughly. Jenny cries out. "Now, now, what was that?" Jenny doesn't know what to do. She stares in his eyes with defiance and says, "F-U-C-K Y-O-U!"

Shane pulls out his hand and slaps her across the face. Her grabs her face. He laughs, "I like that. You are a spit fire, aren't you. You're so sweet smelling. And so wet for me…"

Shane let's go of his face and unbuckles his belt. He pulls out his hard massive cock and strokes it, slapping her on top of her clit. "I love having Rick leftovers…I'm going fuck you so bad you're gonna wish you never looked at him." Shane threatens.

Jenny doesn't close her eyes, she tries to struggle, he is overpowering her. She can't move. She opens her mouth to scream. Shane sees this. He takes his belt and wraps it around her face to muffle her talking. "Now..shh shhh we don't need no interruptions. Know do we?" Shane ties her hand with the cord the laying on the floor attached to a lamp. "There now the fun can start." Shane licks his lips and grips with his cock in one hand, rips open her shirt with the other hand. He roughly seizes both her tits and kisses and bites them crudely. Shane stops sits up and places his cock to her entrance and shove his rock hard member into Jenny's tight hole. Jenny's eyes widen and she tries to scream.

"OH yea, that's right. Fuck you. You slut. You are so TIGHT, oh yea bitch…"Shane starts spewing words.

Shane starts fucking Jenny hard and fast and picks up a rhythm. Jenny is lost. She closes her eyes.

"I told you. I want this." Shane says pumping in and out of her. Her slaps her tits back and forth and unevenly, drunkenly starts thrusting with more powerful strokes.. He can't stop. He doesn't know why he picked her. He loves Lori. There is just something about her. He had to have her. Rick keeps looking at her. Rick is Lori's husband how dare he look at another women. He pulls out and flips Jenny over. He grabs her hips and lines his cock for her pussy and shoves himself in again. Jenny tries to scream. Shane starts striking her ass as he draws out his cock.

Jenny feels Shane become stiffer and know it will be over soon. Soon, she is going to kill him. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. It's Andrea,

"Hey Jenny, are you okay. You left dinner kinda earlier." Andrea says. Andrea also noticed Shane is nowhere to be found. She became worried.

Shane finishes and is sweating.

"Hmmm, round two comes a knocking." Shane says.

Rick joins Andrea outside the door.

"The door is locked, but she's not answering." Andrea tells Rick.

Just then, Dr. Jenner runs down the hallway to tell them.

"Where's Jenny? We need to find her. She needs to be isolated." Dr. Jenner says.

"What? Why?" Rick says with worry.

"I'm not sure how. But, she has a mutation. I don't know how. But, her hormone levels are erratic and off the charts, she needs to be isolated for observation. Now. I don't know the effects that can happen. " Dr. Jenner huffs, clearly out of breathe from running.

"What the hell you talking about?" Rick demanded. Then he turned and started pounding on the door. "Jenny open the door! It's Rick. Jenny! OPEN UP!" Rick screamed.

Jenny looked at Shane. He looked around, dazed and disoriented. He looked very confused. He started buckling up his pants. He put his finger to his lips and said the hush up. He untied Jenny's wrists and pulled her up. The scent hit him again. Shane took her and though her down on the bed with her belly facing down. His manhood stiffened again. He put a chair against the door under the knob. Jenny tried to crawl away from him, he held her down. He pulled his cock out again and shoved it into her. He started pumping into her wildly. He just couldn't stop. He wanted her, he had no control. Jenny screamed though the belt.

Rick put his ear to the door, he heard noises.

Rick started slamming his body into the door. Daryl and T-Dog ran down the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Daryl yelled.

"Something is wrong with Jenny." Rick said. "We need to get this door down now!"

Daryl slammed his body with Rick into the door. The door broke as they stumbled into the room and fell on the floor. Andrea, T-Dog, and Dr. Jenner look through the doorway and froze. They watched the scene unfold. They had never witnessed such a brutal sight. There on the bed is Jenny, belly down, with her face pouring blood from the belt tightly fastened to her face. Shane is holding her wrists at an odd angle. She has no clothes on. There are bites and bruises forming on her body. Shane is not fazed by the people who just broke down the door. He remains thrusting into Jenny at a mighty pace.

Daryl and Rick look up, falling through the door. All Rick sees is red. Time stops for him, he hears nothing. He vision goes tunnel and he quickly leaps up and runs straight for Shane and pummels into him. Shane falls to the ground hard. Daryl goes to help Rick hold Shane down.

More people start coming down the hallway.

Lori yells, "what the hell is going on?" She peers thought the horror scene that it is Jenny's room. She gasps and covers Carl's eyes and tells him to go with Carol and Sophia. Carol nods and takes the children to her room.

T-Dog, Daryl, and Rick are beating Shane back, who just keeps getting him and going for Jenny. Shane doesn't even notice the men holding him back.

Rick gets up and takes a piece of the broken chair and butts Shane in the face, this knocks him out.

Dr. Jenner and Andrea are with Jenny and gently lift Jenny up. Rick goes to Jenny and removes the belt from her face. Jenny is unresponsiveness and awake. She appears to be in shock.

"She's in shock. Let's get her to the lab." Jenner says.

Rick wraps a bed sheet around Jenny, and gently lifts her up and carries her, following Dr. Jenner.

"Rick, what do we do with him?" Daryl points to unconscious Shane.

"Tie him up." Rick growls.

Daryl nods in agreement and T-Dog helps Daryl tie Shane with Dale's duck tape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~Dr. Jenner's Lab~

Jenny lays on her side staring at the white wall. She hugs her blanket, laying on a medical gurney. She hates this, feeling fear. She hears Rick and Jenner whispering in the other room.

"I'm sorry what happened to your friend. That was unsettling. Your friend Shane…" Jenner began.

"He is no longer my friend." Rick snarled.

"Well, yes, nevertheless. He was not himself. Am I right?"

"I have never seen him like that." Rick looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Jenny is special. You know about her Lyme. As does she. But there is something else. She's the next link!" Dr. Jenner states proudly.

"Link? What link?" Rick asks.

"Of evolution…this virus that has caused our race, homo sapiens to become extinct, there are others. In France, a scientist had found another like her, Jenny, no one believed him. I did not either. But now I am convinced." Jenner is gleaming.

"So she is advanced?" Rick asks.

"Oh yes, and right now, she's in the middle of mutation advancing. I have seen this before, but it was in wolves and in a rare turtle once…" Dr. Jenner starts rambling about turtles.

"What, so let me process this, Jenny is in heat, like a cat or something?" Rick inquires.

"Well, not quite, but yes. She may have noticed some weird things happening to her lately. I have to question her, to guide her. But your friend Shane, sensed her ovulation cycle, it literally drove him mad. He had no control over the situation." Jenner informed.

Rick sat down, shocked. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"A few days ago, Jenny and I …we…oh god…it was…I didn't realize what I was doing…did I" Rick started to freak out.

"You mean you and Jenny had intercourse?" Dr. Jenner asked. Rick nodded slowly. "Did she enjoy it? Was it consensual?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Rick said.

"Well then, there's no fault. She choose you. You should be honored. Wait. Aren't you married to Lori?"

Rick nodded again. He sighed.

"OH boy" Dr. Jenner frowned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick walked into the room Jenny is resting in. He slowly walked over to the bed. Jenny looked up and was relieved to see him. He squat down and held her hand and rubbed her cheek with the other hand.

"Hey." Rick said.

"Hey" Jenny replied.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I have known Shane I very long time. Considered him a brother at one point. I never thought he was capable of such…brutality." Rick said.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "So what did the doc have to say." Jenny asked.

"That you are a very special young woman." Rick said with a gleam in his eye.

The door opens it's Andrea, "Rick, he's awake and pissed off. What's going on?"

"Hold him for a few more minutes. I need to speak with Jenny before I tell the group. It will be easier to only explain you all once. Everyone meet in the computer room" Rick reassured.

Dr. Jenner comes in the room and speaks to Jenny, Rick stays out of the way and lets him do the talking.

"So, I'm the new human? Weird…and why did Shane go crazy and no one else?" Jenny asks.

"I have my theory, it has to do with rank. Think of a pack of wolves. There's an alpha and an omega. Well Rick is the alpha and you're his new omega. Shane is also an alpha, is he not?" Jenner explains.

"I guess that makes sense, in theory. Huh, I did notice that I could smell better lately. At dinner, I could smell Rick from across the room. It smelled like he was right next to me, like when you hug someone. That's why I left to my room. I kinda got freaked out. Than Shane followed me…" she lowered her head and stared into space again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~C.D.C. computer room~

The group stood in the room awaiting a presentation of answers. Shane was duct taped to a chair with Daryl and T-Dog standing guard. Lori was stressed out and sitting with Carl.

Rick and Dr. Jenner entered the room.

"How is she?" Lori asked.

"Yeah is she going be okay? Carol chimed in.

"She will be fine. Your group has a wonderful asset in this young woman. Let me explain."

Dr. Jenner begins explaining the zombie virus, about his test subject number 19. How it is a virus, our extinction. His theories of evolution, the French scientist, the hormone increase, how her senses are heightened, she will be faster and stronger, think faster and how the doomsday, triggered this mutation within her.

"But why is Shane involved, why did he lose his mind?" Lori asks and stares at Rick.

"That is a delicate matter…"Dr. Jenner started.

"Shane he…is dangerous" Rick growled.

Shane tried to speak, but there was duct tape over his face, thanks to Glenn and Dale.

Rick steps over to Shane and rips off the tape in one strip. "Got something to say?"

"Yeah, this is bullshit. She wanted it, she was begging for it. No one has let me explain a damn thang." Shane shouted.

"You just can't stop can you?... Alright people, Shane cannot control himself, has no self-control. He is dangerous. Because of Jenny's evolution, she gives off a scent to potential men when she is..."

"Ovulating." Dr. Jenner cut in.

"Control myself? I can control myself! DAMMIT!" Shane yelled.

Lori just starts crying silently.

"I thought you would say that…Carol take the children out of here. Dr. let her in." Rick stares at Shane as Jenny walks in the room slowly and Carol, Sophia and Carl exit.

The group watches Shane's reaction, he breathes in slowly, his pupils dilate and he tries to look anywhere but at Jenny.

"Jenny come closer." Rick asks.

"Rick..for god's sake, stop this." Lori pulls on Rick's shirt. Rick puts his hand up to silence Lori.

Jenny stands 4 feet in front of duct taped Shane. Shane starts breathing hard, he looks at Jenny and then it hits him. He cock stiffens and he starts rocking the chair to get closer.

"NEED YOU…GET OVER HER GIRL…NEED TO TOUCH YOU!" Shane demands.

"Dr. Jenner if you please." Rick says.

The Dr. walks over the Shane gives him an injection. Shane falls asleep leaning forward.

"What is he doing? What are you giving him?" Lori demanded.

"It is an injection of medroxprogesterone. This will reduce his testosterone levels. He will be much easier to deal with now. Oh and valium. He is a danger, a ticking time bomb. Speaking of which, you all need to leave before this clock runs out." Jenner said.

"What happens when the clock runs out?" Dale asked.

"The air will go on fire. This is the C.D.C. do you know the diseases in this place. I am staying here. I am not equipped for this world. Nor, would I want to be. I spoke with Rick, pack your things. You have one hour."

They scrambled out and started getting their things back into the RV.

Jenner gave Rick a life's worth of medroxprogesterone, medical supplies and food, as much as they could take. Jacqui told the group she is gonna stay with Jenner. She said if she wants to go out, it will be on her terms. Andrea wanted to stay as well, but then she watched Jenny stumbling trying to exit with Rick and thought, _'stop being a pussy'_. Everyone made it to their cars. Shane rode in the RV, hand cuffed to the bench, along with Dale and Glenn. Andrea drove Shane's car with Carol and Sophia. Rick drove his car, with Lori, Jenny, and Carl. Daryl went back in his truck and drove his motorcycle out, he decided to ditch the truck. T-Dog took his truck solo. They headed for Fort Benning.

Rick looked into his rear view mirror, he looked to Carl and Jenny. They were playing rock, paper, scissors. He smiled. He looked to Lori. 'Oh shit, Lori she's pregnant, I forgot to tell Lori.' Rick looked to her stomach and back at Jenny again. '_Maybe I won't_, he thought '_she is early._ _She doesn't need to know yet. No one needs to know yet about everything.'_ Rick travels in line with their caravan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What lies ahead.

The group stopped at nightfall. They parked the vehicles to make an easy exit on the highway. A fire was built, made it very low behind the line of cars. Daryl and T-Dog took the first watch. Daryl stood on the RV with his crossbow checking the south and west areas. T-Dog stood on the top of his pickup scanning the north and east. Things appeared to be quiet for the time being. Daryl could still hear the forest speaking, owls hooting and crickets chirping. No walkers have been here lately. But best not linger too long Daryl thought.

Dr. Jenner supplied the group with loads of supplies. Canned tuna, salmon, spinach, beets, corn, green beans, pinto beans, red beans, black beans, various fruits, peanut butter, spam, dried pasta, crackers, salt, flour, cornmeal, sugar, Crisco; the works. Carol made tuna salad with crackers for dinner. Jenny had found some wild onions for flavor. The group started gathering around for dinner.

Lori sent Carl to go eat with everyone. She scanned the area and didn't see Rick. She started toward the RV. She needed to see Shane. She couldn't get him off her mind. Is he awake yet? Has he asked for me? Rick cut off her path, blocking her.

"Where you think you're going?" Rick asked.

"I need to see him." Lori said with her head down.

Rick shook his head quickly and chuckled, "No."

" Rick …." Lori started.

"We may be done (he waved his hand between each other), but did you not see what happened to Jenny? What he is capable of? You of all people should know…He needs to be observed. Make sure his medicine is working. You need to stay away from him. It's not safe. I will always protect you." Rick looked into Lori's eyes very seriously.

Lori nodded her head and walked back to fire pit.

Glenn popped his head out the RV's door. "Rick! He's waking up!"

Rick entered the RV with a scowl on his face. His eyes met with Dale's. Dale had not left Shane's side. He understood men like Shane. New a few when he was younger. He had stood guard of him with a smile on his face.

"Glenn the ladies made some food. Go on and eat. Dale you too." Rick said.

"I'll eat in a bit." Dale said.

Rick nodded. He headed to the back of the RV. Shane was handcuffed to the bed. Dale followed, his rifle was strapped to his back. Rick noticed since the C.D.C., Dale was always armed.

Rick peered in the room, he lit a lantern low enough to see the entire room.

Shane looked to Rick.

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked.

"What do you remember?" Rick said.

"Uhhh…we were eating dinner at the C.D.C. eating hall. And then…oh god…Rick is she okay…ah shit I didn't…what…was that me? Rick you know I would never do anything to her. I don't know what happened."

Rick waved his hand to stop him from talking.

"Save it. You would never do anything to hurt her…(Rick laughs). Just like you would never fuck my wife! Ruin my marriage. Ruin my relationship with the woman I loved. Then almost kill the woman I love now. Yea I know. I know you real good now." Rick spit out.

"Rick..I…" Shane had nothing to say.

"This is what is going to happen. You are going to take the medication I give, when I say. You are going to stay away from Lori, Carl, Jenny and you are going to apologize to the entire group. Right now, you don't wanna know what I really want to do with you." Rick commanded.

"Medication? What kind?"

"Injections of medroxprogesterone."

"That shit they give pervs not to get it up!?"

"The one and the same. Dr. Jenner said it would be best for you and the group."

Shane nodded his head vigorously.

"You were given a high dosage. Should have already started to work. Every week you need an injection."

Rick left the room without a goodbye. He left to get Dale and Shane their dinner.

Shane stared his back with hatred as Rick exited the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny and Rick took watch sometime after midnight. They were quiet, things were quiet around them too. The group slept silently.

Rick climbed up to the RV where Jenny had staked out. She looked to him and nodded. He stood next to her. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Rick felt like he was in high school again. He had always been shy with girls. Lori and Jenny were the only women he had been with.

"How are ya feeling?" Rick asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Jenny said.

Rick shook his head. "We never talked about what happened, between us. I don't usually do that….sorta thang. I'm not sure what I am doing…" Rick lowered his head.

Jenny turned to face Rick and lifted his chin with two of her fingers, "Rick you're a good man. Don't you ever think otherwise. As for what happened? Nothing that we didn't want to."

"Jenny I love my wife. I love you too. I can't trust her. I only just know you. (he sighs) Shane is going to be a problem (he whispered)." Rick said. "We are going to have to have you see him to make sure the meds are working. If he's fine he needs to know. I need to know. I don't want Lori alone with him, or any women." Rick said.

Jenny nodded. She understood.

"Jenny? Why? Why are you handling this all so well? I mean, I have seen rape victims before, and you're so strong. I have never seen anythang like you." Rick placed his palm on her cheek.

She pushed into his hand, welcoming the nice touch. "I'm not ready to talk about that right now." Her eyes started to water.

"Fair enough." Rick said. He pulled her toward him and kiss the top of her forehead and just held her rubbing her back.

They stayed like that for a while. Then, Jenny pulled away. "We better finish watch." He winked at her and took station on top of T-Dog's pick up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Rick and Jenny headed for the RV. Jenny walked in and headed start toward Shane. She took deep breathes. Her body was starting to freak out. It remembered what Shane is capable of. She tried to keep calm. She looked to Rick. Rick put a hand on the small of her back.

Shane was awake. Rick and Jenny walked though the doorway. Jenny stared at Shane. Shane looked to Rick and Jenny. The three waited. Dale came in the RV and saw the scene, he was ready.

Rick let out a much-needed breath. "This is good. No reaction."

"Seems so." Shane uttered.

"You don't get to speak in my fucking presence." Jenny sneered.

Dale smiled. Shane nodded his head and kept his vision at his Rick's.

"Alright. You will be presented to group. We all know what happened. It's up the group as a whole to keep you with us. If there are too many you do not want you. You will be banned." Rick stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBreakfast time was over fast. Local berries with some bread that needed to be eaten real soon.

Rick came out of the RV with Dale and him holding onto Shane, who was still in cuffs.

Rick cleared his throat. "Everyone can I speak with you all for a moment. I need your attention."

Everyone silenced. Lori stared into Shane's eyes with love. Shane stared back into hers and nodded toward her. Rick roughly pushed Shane down to sit on a rock.

"You all know of the incident at the C.D.C. all the elements. Shane's high levels of testosterone and Jenny's mutation make for a bad combo. We all now Shane is hot headed, is impulsive, hell moody too. That is all part of his condition. Dr. Jenner told me, that his symptoms will disappear with his meds. As long as he takes them. Already I have seen a change….I need to hear from each of you what you would suggest be done with him. He has committed an unspeakable crime. Even with the circumstances, I will never forget who he really is. And neither should any of you."

Jenny stood behind Rick and sidestep in the middle of the speech to hold onto Rick's hand, she wanted to support him and also be comforted.

"Well, what does Jenny have to say about all of this?" Lori implored.

Jenny started to open her mouth and didn't know what to say. Rick saw her struggling. He cut in and subconsciously stepped in front of her protectively. "She isn't ready to speak of it."

"You bitch. Why would you bring that up?" Daryl hollered.

"I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking…sorry Jennifer." Lori said sincerely.

"Daryl….watch your mouth."

He nodded to Rick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each of the group came up to Rick and Jenny and gave their opinion in private. Most said that Shane is an asset. He is good with a gun, has survival skills, and can make the group stronger. They also said he is normally a dick.

Rick made his decision. He announced the group they will be headed back on the road in one hour and he made his decision on Shane Walsh.

Shane still sat in his spot and hadn't said a word to anyone. Some were sorts creep out by this. Shane isn't usually one for silence.

"I have listened to everyone's say. I have come to the conclusion that Shane will make us stronger. As long as his medicine is taken he should not be threat. He is on prohibition. If anyone should see anthang odd in his behavior let everyone know. DO NOT be afraid to approach me, Daryl, Glenn or Dale." He looked to Shane. "Understood."

"Yes sir." Shane replied without any smugness.

Rick looked to everyone will there reaction. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

Rick took off Shane's handcuffs. "You will stay in the pickup with T-Dog for the remaining of the trip to the fort."

Shane nodded.

"You remember what I told you…stay away from my family."

Shane nodded.

Shane stood and walked to T-Dog's pickup.

Everyone started to disperse making sure their things were in order.

Lori stood and went to go to Shane. Rick grabbed her arm and spun her the opposite direction.

"I need to speak with you." Rick shook his head to Jenny silently asking her to follow. He headed to the RV. As they entered, Daryl, Glenn and Dale stood looking over a map.

Rick cleared his throat. "I need some privacy." The men nodded and exited. After a few moments Glenn stood with his ear to the door outside.

Lori and Jenny stand on opposite sides of the table. Rick stood up and looked to both of them. They were complete opposites. Jenny was resilient and petite. While Lori was lean and lanky. Lori's hair was black and skin fair. While Jenny's hair was reddish blonde and bore golden skin. Lori wore earrings and jewelry and nail polish, while Jenny's wore deer skin as a top and had a necklace out of animal teeth. He shook his head.

The women waited. Not sure what he wanted to saw. Although Jenny knew, she knew in her gut.

She spoke first, "Rick I love you. You are a wonderful man. A perfect lover. A brilliant leader. A great provider and protector. I have never had a man in my life ever as great as you. I know you are confused greatly at the current situation. Just say what you need. It will be right." Jenny spoke slowly.

Lori listened. She understoon where Jenny was coming from. Sometimes she felt like complete shit for what happened between her and Shane. Shane was very different then Rick. Shane was a take charge kind of man. She liked that. But lately Rick was filling that role.

"Rick I love you. You are a wonderful father. I am a shitty wife and I'm not winning any mother of the year awards." Lori lowered her head.

Rick nodded in thought. "This world is new. New to us. We can't retain the polices of society that we grew up with. WE won't survive it." He took a break.

" I love both you. I will provide for both of you. You will both be mine." He growled.

The women nodded their heads.

Rick squatted and grabbed each of their hands and kissed them. " Now we need to explain this to Carl."

"We (Lori looked to Jenny) will explain it to him." Lori smiled.

Rick nodded, "alright then." He rubbed his thumb lovingly on Jenny face, he passionately kissed Jenny on the mouth. He turned to Lori and did the same. "If you two can't handle this (he points to all three of them) please tell me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group started on the road again. Rick and Jenny sat in Rick's car with Lori and Carl in the back seat. Daryl rode on his bike. T-Dog and Shane took to T-Dog's truck. Dale and Glenn rode the RV. Andrea, Carol and Sophia rode in Shane's car.

The RV comes to a halt. There is a tangle of cars blocking the RV's path. Daryl goes around surveying on his bike. It's midafternoonish. Rick tells the group to salvage anything they can from the cars and the group takes a break from driving. A path needs to be made for the RV to get though according to Daryl.

Dale take watch on top the RV scanning the highway. Soon he sees walkers coming. A heck of a lot of them. Most take cover underneath the cars. The walkers start to stroll past them at a slow pace. Carl and Sophia are under car together. Lori and Carol under another. Jenny and Rick are under. Andrea is in the RV with Dale laying on top trying to stay hidden. Shane, T-Dog and Daryl are scurrying to find hiding spots. T-Dog gets injured on some glass trying to get under a vehicle. Daryl aids him when a walker comes by. Daryl covers T-Dog and Shane with corpses to camouflage them and does the same to himself.

The herd passes by. Sophia thinks it is over and starts to crawl out. A walker sees her and starts to chase her down the hill under the highway into the forest. Rick sees and starts after them. Rick finds her and tells her to hide under some beaver dam looking thing while he takes care of now two walkers after the little girl. Rick takes care of the walkers leading them away from Sophia. He returns to the spot where he left her. She isn't there. Shit Rick thinks. He returns to the group with the news he lost her. Carol is crying panicking and blaming Rick for not finding her. Daryl starts to form a scouting group to track Sophia down. Rick and Daryl take to the forest and send Glenn and Shane back when Sophia's tracks lead too far. They find a walker that is bloated from a recent feeding. They open the stomach to check what the walker feed on. It was a woodchuck.

Meanwhile on the highway, Jenny and Lori are trying to keep everyone calm. T-Dog gets treatment from Jenny for a nasty cut. She claims he needs antibiotics. Thanks to Dr. Jenner they have plenty. Carol starts have anxiety that everyone isn't looking for her little girl. Lori explains how the entire group should not spilt up for safety reasons.

Daryl and Rick return to the highway, they are covered in blood from the walkers they found and killed. They tell Carol it is after sunset and they cannot search anymore tonight. Shane reassures Carol they will continue the search in the morning. Carol goes into a car and cries for her little girl who is lost in the woods. Dale and Glenn take first watch that night. Lori settles Carl to sleep in the RV's bed. Rick, Lori and Jenny kiss Carl goodnight. Rick takes both their hands and heads outside. Shane has been watching Rick converse with Lori and Jenny all day. He stares from across the road toward them. Envying Rick, now he has two women. Shane hides his fury from the group. Except Dale notices everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dale goes to find Rick, he wants him to be aware of Shane's behavior. Andrea and Carol are in the RV sleeping on the floor. Glenn and Daryl still have watch. Lori, Rick and Jenny are settled watching the fire. Lori starts falling asleep sitting up. Rick tells Lori to head on in bed with Carl. Rick wants to speak with Jenny alone anyway.

"Lori is pregnant." Rick whispers to Jenny. "She doesn't know it yet. Jenner told me the same time he told me about you."

"well shit. You have to tell her." Rick shakes his head. "It's Shane's. I know it. She's 5 weeks almost 6 weeks now. She will start to notice soon."

"I understand why you don't want her to know. Shane is dangerous he's a ticking time bomb. She's your wife. This will be your child." Rick nods.

"I don't want this to change us." Rick said.

Jenny grabbed his hand,"Rick Grimes nothing could change my feelings toward you. In fact I have an idea." She said with her eyebrows lifted up. She knew what needed to be done. This last few days, she has become aware of her body unlike ever before. She feels stronger, faster, can sense others near her, she sometimes thinks she can feel other's emotions. She wants Rick, her love, to be happy. She has an urge to fuck the shit out of him once again. She takes her hand and slips it through his open buttoned shirt. She massages his chest and whispers in his ear. " You need to fuck your wife Rick."

Rick stares at her like she's lost her mind. She begins whispering again. "We need her to believe it's your baby. Shane is not exactly role model material. I know men like him. Any too much power and he'll turn on you. It's dangerous for Lori."

There is a pause while Rick considers her words. He knows she is right, somehow. He sighs and places his head on her shoulder. He groans in frustration.

"If you want, I'll help." She says.

Just then, Rick feels all the blood flow to his groin. He gulps. A movie plays in his head of Lori and Jenny wanting him and loving him.

Jenny looks Rick for a reaction. All she sees it lust filled eyes. Perfect she thinks. He agrees.

Rick nods and heads toward the RV with Jenny clinging to his side.

Dale finds them headed for the RV, he calls Rick's name. Dale tells Rick what he witnessed. Rick tells Dale that is too be expected. Rick is surprised at Shane's sudden silent mouth. He slaps Dale friendly on the back and thanks him. Andrea and Carol come out of the RV with their blankets and pillows.

"Where you two headed?" Rick asks.

"To our car. I don't know how you sleep next to her Rick. It's like a chainsaw is going off in there." Andrea says.

Ricks nods his head and understands. He starts for the RV with Jenny in tow. He walks in the bedroom and scoops up Carl gently. He places him a makeshift bed on the floor in the main RV area. Jenny waits for him in the bedroom, walks in, and shuts locking the door. Jenny wraps her arm around him and starts to kiss his neck, she whispers, " We'll need to be real quiet." He nods and agrees. He picks her up and leans her onto the bed where Lori is laying.

Jenny stops kissing Rick moves her eyes toward Lori. Rick nods. He crawls over to Lori and pulls down her blanket, rubs her rear end and gently pushes her onto her back. Jenny crawls over and starts to pull up her shirt. Rick kisses Lori's stomach slowly toward her neck. Jenny does the same. Lori starts stirring as they reach her neck.

Lori grabs them both, confused and aroused. Rick takes off her shirt and looks to Jenny. Jenny winks and pulls down Lori's cup from her bra and takes Lori's nipple in her mouth. Rick watches, staring. Lori starts moaning and grabbing Jenny's head, encouraging the act. Rick awakes from his staring trance and unbuttons Lori jeans. He remembers his intentions. He slides off her jeans and panties.

Rick stares at the scene between the two women. Lori is gasping for air as Jenny is giving her breasts pleasure. Rick takes a finger and slides it up Lori's thigh into her folds. Lori's eyes open and look to Rick with nothing but love and desire. With his other hand, he unbuckles his pants and pulls out his member. He strokes his hard on loving the sight of them. Jenny stops her assault on Lori and turns to Rick. Her licks her lips and locks her eyes on his cock. Rick continues to rub Lori's clit and fingers her entrance.

Jenny takes Rick's member into her mouth and Rick lets out a low groan. The sight of this brings Lori to an orgasm. Rick raising an eyebrow to Lori, smiles. Jenny keeps up with a rhythm to Rick's thrusts. Rick stops Jenny and kneels to Lori's entrance. He rams into Lori's wet folds. He grabs Lori hips and drags her to the edge of the bed. He pulls out almost completely and pushes back into Lori again. Lori is grabbing at the sheets in pleasure. Jenny kneels on floor near them. Rick pulls out again, this time all the way and turns to Jenny's mouth. Jenny seizes him and let him pump into her face. He pulls out again and turns to Lori and fills her womanhood. Jenny stands behind Rick and kissing his neck as he thrusts into Lori with his eyes closed, his face shows nothing but utter bliss.

From atop the RV Daryl can hear the whole ordeal going on below. He smirks, tha atta boy Rick he thinks. Knowing their too involved to remember he is atop standing watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
